The invention relates to a microscope with a camera connection and an image beam path, wherein the camera connection is connected to a camera adapter and a camera and wherein the image of the object can be imaged onto a sensor of the camera. The invention further relates to a camera adapter for a microscope with a camera connection provided in an image beam path, wherein the camera adapter with a camera is connected to the camera connection and wherein the image of the object can be imaged onto a sensor of the camera.
It is known to set on top of such a camera connection of such a microscope a camera adapter and thereon a camera. The connection between the camera adapter and the camera provides a standardized mechanical interface, known as C-mount interface.
Between the camera adapter and the camera it is possible to provide additionally a separate filter interchanger with several filters by means of additional C-mount interfaces allowing to insert filters as desired into the image beam path. Such filter interchangers are available on the market (for example from the company Optical Insights, Tucson, Ariz., U.S.A. under the name Extender™). By means of the additionally required C-mount interfaces and the dimensions of the filter interchanger that is attached as a separate part at the microscope or the camera adapter, the overall height of the microscope is very high. Due to the size of the filters that need to cover the entire cross section of the beam, the filters and therefore the filter interchangers are relatively heavy. Since the filter interchanger is heavy and subject to high inertial forces, an accordingly long switching time for the change between two filters results.